


Excerpt from Winter's End

by lennypants35



Series: Winter's End additions [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Licking, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennypants35/pseuds/lennypants35
Summary: A son molested by his father.





	Excerpt from Winter's End

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from a novel I wrote, just embellished and altered to appeal to you guys and the stuff you enjoy reading (and the stuff I enjoy writing, for that matter).

I laid sleepless in my bed, arms bound to the bedframe. I'd been tied there for weeks. It had been so long since I'd seen the sun, but it was night right now anyways.

Dad came into my room. Rays of light leaked into my room. It was past midnight and our neighbors were asleep. Dad was looking at me strangely. Not his normal, loathing leer, but something dark, greedy.

“I've waited so long to do this." Dad strode across to the bed, hungrily climbing on top of me, and shoving a sock in my mouth.

What the hell was he doing?

I yelled through the gag.

Dad began to rub himself against me in longing, smooth strokes, grunting and calling me things. I felt a familiar fear strike within me.

Terrifying, mortifying memories flashed through my mind. Ones that had been buried for a long time

I was young. Dad was on top of me. Calling me bad names. Hurting me. So afraid. I called for my brother. Help me! Matt don't leave me! Please don't leave me with him... At the end, I was alone. I wept.

I tried to beg him to stop, but it was muffled. I felt tears welling in my eyes. This couldn't happen. It _wouldn't_ happen. Not to me. This wasn't something that could happen to me.

Dad trembled with anticipation as he unzipped my pants. I trembled in fear. I struggled in my bonds and Dad brought his fists down on me until I was still.

Dad pulled my pants and underwear down so hard that it burned. He was about to lay his hands on me when he got close to my face, “Do you remember?” He ripped the sock from my mouth. I managed to whisper shakily,

“Yes.”

He dragged his tongue down the side of my face. "God, you're delicious."

The sock was shoved back in my mouth. Dad licked the side of my face and continued to rub himself roughly against me, grunting and panting.

"Such a filthy slut," He grunted.

I felt his pants grow wet and I gagged.

Dad froze, “Did you just gag?” I shook my head violently. He hit me until I couldn’t move.

He pulled down his pants and underwear, rubbing himself against me. Dad stroked himself until he had a full erection. His fully hardened cock was terrifyingly large. I whimpered.

Dad brought his head into my lap lightly licked the tip of my dick and I shivered. He took the head into his mouth, lathering it in saliva and inserting his writhing tongue into my urethra. My groaning just spurred him on.

I hated myself for making those sounds. I denied how good it felt. But I knew it was my fault. There must have been something wrong with me for thinking that it felt good. That my Dad giving me a blowjob was pleasurable.

Dad sucked at the precum leaking from my tip and just as I was about to cum, he drew away.

"Don't cum until I let you."

I whined through the gag.

He searched the nightstand to my left and came back with a tube of lube. He lubed up his fingers and my dick and started fingering his asshole, spreading himself wide.

Then he turned away from me and slowly lowered himself onto my cock and started bouncing on my dick.

I moaned at the friction. It took a ridiculous amount of self-control not to cum. And I hated the fact that I even wanted to.

When he finally got off of me, I was panting from the effort of not ejaculating into him.

Dad pumped his hand up and down his shaft maybe once or twice before he moaned and came all over me. I let out a tiny sob.

Dad then pushed my legs back until my ankles were in line with my head and my asshole was exposed. And in one bruising thrust, he forced his length into me. I wailed. I pled through the gag, but it was incomprehensible. He continued with rhythmic thrusts, letting his cock grow hard again, and they became more and more irregular. He continuously his my prostate and I jolted. He was close. Dad told me to cum.

I felt an amazing release as white milky fluid shot out from my dick, right at my face, considering the angle of my body right now. Warmth filled my abdomen and I whimpered at the feeling. I was oddly full.

"Hold it in." Dad withdrew from my ass and grabbed something from off the nightstand, jamming it in my hole. 

He patted my ass. "That was a good fuck. We can do more tomorrow."

Dad pulled up his pants and left me alone, covered in cum and sweat, his and my own. It was over. Finally over.


End file.
